


In the dark

by writingindarkness



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Don’t Like Don’t Read, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingindarkness/pseuds/writingindarkness
Summary: Stiles surprises his dad.Don’t like. Don’t read.
Relationships: Sheriff Stilinski/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 301





	In the dark

**Author's Note:**

> This is some tough shit. I don’t condone incest at all. This is purely fiction. I don’t own these characters. These actions are illegal in most places, but this is not real.  
> This is not beta read, so all mistakes are my own.  
> Also comments are moderated and I don’t feel bad deleting shit.

John never thought of himself as this type of man, never would have dreamed of it.  
It took losing Claudia, losing himself, to realize he would do anything for Stiles. 

He didn’t fight when his son crawled into his bed, night after night. Long after Claudia was gone.  
Much longer than normal. It wasn’t until years later, when Stiles was much older. It had become habit, waking up to Stiles face pressed against his chest. The youthful innocence far gone, and a tall teen was in his arms.  
The drinking didn’t stop, but it lessened. Not enough to keep him sober at night. 

He would slip out of his sons grasp in the soft light of dawn, and start his day. Lately though, it took him longer to leave. 

Stiles had become too close, too comfortable. Walking around the house half nude. At first John ignored it, fought down the lick of arousal at seeing his soft milky skin. The moles that decorated his body, just like they did his mother. 

John started waking up again, pants tented, rocking against the warm heat of the body next to him. Sometimes it took longer to come to, pulling back. Shame forcing him away. 

He even woke up a morning or two boxers stuck with dried come. He hadn’t done that since high school.  
...

It wasn’t until one night he woke up, he had drunk less than normal. His eyes were blurry, half asleep. Warm heat surrounded his cock, sliding up and down. Moaning he reached out, fingers lacing through soft locks of hair. “Fuck.” He slurred, feeing himself tipping over the edge. “Sti-.”  
The head bobbed up and down, faster until Josh came with a broken sob.  
He felt the mouth swallow him down, as his eyes closed, basking in the release. It didn’t occur to him that this dream was a little different then the ones he had before. It didn’t matter as sleep took him again. 

In the morning he marked it off to another wet dream. “Morning kid.” He said, as Stiles stumbled into the kitchen, cheeks flushed.  
He was uncharacteristically quiet, but John didn’t think much as he left for work. Giving him a quick kiss on the forehead. “I’ll be back tonight.”  
...  
The dreams kept coming, warm mouths, firm hands. He didn’t wake up hard anymore, but sated. 

A few weeks had passed since the first dream, and he stirred as the bed jolted. His eyes were still closed, and realized he was being rocked. This wasn’t like the mouth, a warm heat encompassed him. Skin on skin, as his hands found slim hips. “Daddy.” A breathy voice whispered in the quiet of the room.  
John didn’t open his eyes, too scared this dream would end. He felt the rise and fall, Stiles ass slamming down, taking his cock deep. The slap of his sons cock against his stomach made it all the more real, the creak of the bed frame, just like when his wife rode him all these years ago. “Baby.” He murmured, guiding Stiles jagged bounces. 

“I’m close, daddy.” He panted, hand reaching down to touch himself. “ I want to see your eyes. Please. Daddy please.”

Johns eyes fluttered open, looking up. The light of the silent tv illuminated the thin frame above him.  
Stiles eyes were locked on his, stroking himself as he slammed down in short bounces. “Daddy-daddy-daddy-daddddyyy.” Stiles cried out as he came, shooting over his grip and onto Johns chest. 

He was in awe, watching his boy come, cheeks speckled red, mouth agape with pleasure. John felt himself lose control, tugging Stiles close, mouth pressing against the pink lips. His hips jerked up, jolting Stiles mouth against his.  
The orgasm ripped through him, he gasped out against Stiles lips. The boy kiss him sloppily, as he pumped him full of his come.  
He rolled them over, gently pulling out. “I love you.” Stiles said, voice small and scared.  
“I love you too, kid.” He replied, pressing his forehead against his sons. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Message me on curiouscat (writingindarkness) with prompts. Teen Wolf is the only fandom but I’m up for almost anything.  
> Comments, and kudos are always appreciated.  
> -Xoxo


End file.
